Canción De Cuna
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Si el trabajo de ser padre era de por sí difícil, Butch no quiso imaginarse como iba a ser con los nietos. Y más sabiendo que es la tercera generación la que acaba heredando... (canción de cuna by los piojos)
1. Chapter 1

**_Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor, nunca pensé que sería tan profundo..._**

* * *

 _Paciencia, Butch, paciencia. Ya pasaste por esto antes, ¿no? El nacimiento de un bebé para ti no es ninguna novedad. Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que tarda un parto, pero, ¿por qué tan impaciente, joder?_

-Butch, tranquilo, falta poco _. -Escuché a mi linda esposa hablarme, sabía perfectamente lo alterado que estaba porque ella salga de aquel puto cuarto._

 _A diferencia de mi, Buttercup era muchísimo más paciente, aunque no lo crean. Y cómo no, hay que tener mucha paciencia para poder aguantar a nuestros hijos Y SOBRINOS. Ella lo logró, yo no. Pero es que no podía, simplemente no podía._

 _Miré con odio a aquél aborto fallido que se ATREVIÓ a EMBARAZAR a mi pequeñita Van. 20 AÑOS TIENE, VEINTE._

 _"Butch, ya es mayor de edad. Ella es completamente de cuidar a su bebé tal y como lo hizo con sus hermanos" AL CARAJO CON QUE ES MAYOR DE EDAD, ES MI PEQUEÑA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ES UN POCO COMO SU HERMANA Y SE CUIDA? ¡ELLA, CÓMO SUS HERMANAS, SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO DEBÍA SALIR CON NADIE HASTA LOS CINCUENTA AÑOS! ¡Y AQUÍ ESTOY!_

 _No solamente se embarazó, si no que su padre es el chico que menos quería para ella. ¿Por qué? Primero: Es un imbécil de los mejores; Segundo: Tiene fama de rompecorazones; Tercero: Es hijo de una powerpunk, y no de cualquiera, si no de Brute, mujer la cuál fue mi novia hasta que la dejé por la actual madre de mis hijos._

 _Honestamente, aunque la ame demasiado, siempre creí que Bat quedaría embarazada primero. Ella, aunque yo REALMENTE ME OPONGA, tenía mucha más actividad en cuanto novios -ya que era toda una rompecorazones como su padre, cosa que NO DEBERÍA, por supuesto-; además, tenía también mucha actividad en cuanto ESO con el hijo mayor de Berseck, con el cuál actualmente mantiene una relación de la cual TAMBIÉN ME OPUSE porque, joder, es dos años mayor que ella -a pesar de eso, el me cae mucho mejor que EL OTRO IMBÉCIL-. En cambio, Van siempre se dedicó a vivir al máximo sin dejar que ningún hombre se opusiera en sus planes de vida -excepto yo-, hasta que llego ese condenado y PAM, cambió TODO._

 _"Jamás le dijiste no a nada, ¿por qué le niegas esto?" poRQUE SE ME SALE DE LOS HUEVOS, ESE IMBÉCIL NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO DE EMBARAZARLA ASÍ. DEJENME SER COÑO._

 _Recuerdo que ella se enojó conmigo por no dejarla salir con él, pero que si estuviera a favor de la relación que tiene mi hijo Billie con la hermana menor de Buck -porque así se llama, es una copia barata de mi, ¿vieron?-. Pero es que, a ver, no se si ella se dio cuenta pero la pequeña era UNA JODIDA SANTA, pero como no, con el padre que tiene. EN CAMBIO, EL ESTÚPIDO QUE ELLA ELIGIÓ ERA I-DÉN-TI-CO A SU MADRE, COSA QUE ESTÁ MAL, JODERRRRRRRRRRRR._

 _Lo detestaba, no sabía por qué... bueno, si sabía. Me había arrebatado una de las cosas más lindas que tenía en el mundo,._

 _La única decente era Sophie, tranquila y buena. Se que tiene solamente seis años, pero, es una angelito de Dios comparado con lo que eran ellas a esa edad._

 _Después de una laaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrga espera, salió un médico._

-El parto salió estupendamente bien, es un bebé sano y fuerte _\- como ella, obviamente, fuerte como sus padres._

 _Yo pasé último, es que quería estar a solas con ella. Pedirle perdón por haberme alejado de ella durante la etapa más difícil de la vida de una mujer, por no haber confiado, por haberla abandonado, por haberme opuesto, por no haber creído, por tener... miedo._

 _ **Miedo de perderla.**_

 _Entré y la vi, con unas ojeras gigantes y con un cansancio terrible. Se veía tan frágil que incluso me dio miedo abrazarla porque no quería romperla, algo estúpido._

-Hola, papá _.-sonrió. Aquella mueca en su bonita cara era idéntica a aquella que se asomaba cuando era más pequeña._

 _La abracé sin dudarlo, la había extrañado. Ella era mi pequeña hija, mi estrella*, era parte de mi vida. La amaba con todo mi corazón, y eso ni siquiera Him lo cambiaría._

 _Sequé sus lágrimas las cuales habían empezado con aquél abrazo. Miré al bebé que se encontraba en sus brazos el cuál me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos verdes y oscuros._

 _Era gordito y cachetón, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros y llenos de brillo, como los de su madre. Se parecía a mi, pero solo un poco. Tal vez es cierto eso de que los nietos se parecen a sus abuelos, pobre niño._

-Es muy lindo, se parece a ti.

-Gracias papá, ¿verdad que sí? _-me miró emocionada como un niño pequeño al que Santa Claus le trajo su juguete favorito._

 _-_ Si, ¿como se llama? _-me sonrió divertida, luego agregó:_

-Butch, se llama Butch.

 _Lo miré confundido, ella rió. Sonreí impactado y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lágrimas caían de mis ojos y de los de ella._

-Perdóname, Van.

-No hay nada por qué pedir perdón, tu eres mi padre y jamás me voy a enfadar contigo, porque aunque te odie demasiado nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

-¿sabes algo? Aquí, en mi pecho, tengo un corazón igualito al hueco de tu ombligo _-rió-._

-¡Papá!

-No sabes como temblaba cuando naciste, por un momento pensé que no ibas a poder. Pero pudiste, ¿sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mamá? _-sonreía y me miraba expectante-_ Tus dientes asomándose y los dibujos en la piel, créeme que jamás quise ver tan lejos el dolor, pero con verte crecer ya tenía bastante.

-Ya basta, vas a hacerme llorar.

-¡No! Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción que fuera del corazón, si, debe ser eso; que yo quería que te duermas como un sol en un campo de trigo...

 _-Basta._

-Porque tu, junto a tus hermanos y tu madre, son mi motor, nunca nadie me dio tanta luz ni para nadie fui tan importante.

-Papá...

-Jamás nos vamos a separar Van, somos como una llama en el invierno.

-Te amo papá.

-Te amo Van, nunca lo olvides.

Volvió a mirar al bebé que se había quedado dormido, ahí fue cuando Butch entendió aquella frase que decía que el amor perfecto llegaba con el primer nieto.

* * *

 **Muy bien, voy a contarles el por qué de este fanfic.**

 **La verdad que he leído muchísimos fanfics en los cuales se relataba el nacimiento de los hijos, por lo tanto quise hacer uno distinto para romper el cliché el cuál sea el nacimiento de un nieto. Porque los nietos son los cuales podemos darles las cosas que no le dimos a sus hijos.**

 **También lo hice por el hecho de que el 26 de Agosto se cumple un año de que mi abuelo materno falleciera. Además, el 21 es el cumpleaños de mi madre y la canción en la cual esta historia se basa es una que yo le dediqué -es Canción de Cuna, de Los Piojos, escúchenla-.**

 **Es por esto que va a dedicado a los abuelos y también a los padres.**

 **Además, quiero decirles que lo escribí con Butch como narrador ya que saben que es mi personaje favorito. Pero esto puede ser narrado con cualquiera de los tres rowdys, porque los tres sienten el mismo tipo de afecto hacia sus descendientes.**

 **No se peleen con sus hijos, ni con sus padres. Ustedes saben bien que los aman demasiado.**

 **Mamá te amo, y mucho. Gracias por todo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **PD: CONO, sigo esperando. -por cierto, se que tu eres mexicana. Asi que te digo que por eso siempre que escucho Molotov me acuerdo de ti. Ahora mismo estoy escuchando Frijolero y eso me hizo escribir esta notita, besitos-.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"El amor perfecto a veces no llega hasta el primer nieto", bah, estupideces.**  
_

 _Cuando llego su NIETECITO -nótese el sarcasmo-, Butch sintió de todo, menos el amor perfecto._

 _Lo amaba, si, era su sangre después de todo, pero es que ese niño era el diablo en pinta, ¡mucho peor que él, joder! Para TODAS era el bebé de la casa, el niño más tierno, carismático, alegre, y tranquilo del universo. Pero para TODOS era la típica persona con la cuál no puedes permanecer ni cinco segundos en una misma habitación._

 _Suspiró pesadamente y observó al pequeño de seis años que se encontraba al frente suyo. Pelo negro, ojos verdes, lo típico, con facciones muy... ¿rowdys's? Creo que esa era la palabra, después de todo dicen que la tercera generación es la que acaba heredando._

 _Y, lamentablemente, ese niño había heredado demasiadas cosas de él... incluso su nombre._

-Muy bien, Junior, ¿qué deseas hacer hoy? _-dijo el pelinegro mayor, intentando parecer lo más amable posible._

-Quiero quemar la casa. _-Genial, ahora se volvió piromano._

-No puedes quemar la casa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

-Porque no.

-"Porque no", no es una respuesta.

-Bueno, porque yo lo digo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

 _Butch se sujetó las sienes y miró a su pequeño clon. El niño tenía la completa capacidad de hacerle perder la poca paciencia que había conseguido con sus 6 hijos en cuestión de cinco segundos. Y, lo que faltaba, sus últimos dos hijos se habían empezado a llorar._

 _¿Dónde mierda estás cuándo te necesito Butterbabe? -pensó con un gran tono de súplica. En esos momentos desearía ser ella con su gran capacidad de decir profundos, lindos y concretos NO._

 _Su esposa, con solamente un chasquido, conseguía que hasta el más salvaje macho pecho peludo se controlara. Buttercup se había ganado el respeto, la paciencia, el liderazgo, y la madurez que verdaderamente se merecía habiendo dado a luz seis diablos -perdón, cinco, Sophie es un pan de dios-._

 _Pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese putamente cansada... por eso ella, junto a las 1500 mujeres de la familia, se fueron de vacaciones a la playa... y era esa la maldita razón por la cuál estaba aquí dándole de comer a sus hijos y no "viendo" un partido de fútbol tirado en el sillón junto su amada Butternena._

 _Antes, cuándo su desagradecido hijo Billie y su estúpido yerno Buck estaban con él, las cosas no eran difíciles. Pero ahora, los dos desgraciados se habían marchado... uno se fue a ver el partido con sus amigos y el otro a una reunión familiar._

 _No se quién era más estúpido, si su yerno por haberle dejado al diablillo, o él por haber aceptado cuidarlo._

 _¿Por qué Buck no era más cómo Charlie? Por si no lo saben Charlie es el novio de Bat e hijo de Berserk, el cuál -como es muy bueno con su suegro- se había llevado a su hija de dos años a la reunión... pero a diferencia de Butch Jr, Hayley era un ángelito de dios._

 _Hayley era una hermosa niña con pelo color fuego y unos brillantes ojos verdes... la primera "mezcla" que hubo, ya que siempre era verde con verde y así. Era súper tranquila, buena, divertida e inteligente... era problemática, para que negarlo, pero era una bebé súper... ¿exótica? En pocas palabras, era genial._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el ruido de un vidrio romperse, y no tardó nada en darse cuenta de quién había sido..._

-¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES?

-Practico béisbol. _-respondió el pequeño Butch restandole importancia a los setecientos vidrios tirados._

-¿CON PLATOS? Además... ¡NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA EL BÉISBOL!

-Claro que me gusta.

-¿En serio? _-pronunció el abuelo con su clásico sarcasmo._

-No, pero es divertido romper cosas. _-¡Plam! otro plato_.

-A ver, Butch Jr. Him, te quiero mucho así que te pido por favor... ¿te puedes quedar quieto de uNA PUTA VEZ? HACE UNA SEMANA QUE NO DUERMO, NO ESTOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CUERDO Y PACIENTE PARA ANDAR FIJÁNDOME EN LO QUE HACES... ¡Y MÁS TOMANDO EN CUENTA LA PUTA DESESPERACIÓN POR LA QUE ME ENCUENTRO AL NO SABER POR QUÉ COÑO ZAC Y JOSH LLORAN TANTO! JODER. _-y_ _soltó un largo suspiro._

 _Hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta... y con ella su sentencia de muerte. Porque si en algo era bueno ese diablo, era en la actuación._

-Hola Papá, ¿cómo estuvo todo? - _Y, por arte de magia, el crío se largó a llorar en cuanto su madre habló._

-MAMÁAAAAAAAAA, EL ABUELO ME GRITÓ. _-"lloriqueaba", Butch entró en un pánico interno._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-PORQUE ROMPÍ UN PLATO SIN QUERER, Y AHORA ME QUIERE PEGAR CON EL BATE DE BÉISBOL.

-¿QUÉ? -gritó el mayor- PERO SI ÉL... _-Iba a hablar pero su hija menor, la santa Sophie, le interrumpió._

-¡Papá, es un niño!

-¡Seguramente si Hayley lo hubiera hecho no le dirías nada! Todo porque es "Un macho y se las puede aguantar". _-Habló Bat, la mayor de todas._

-Bat tiene razón Butch, fue un accidente, no es para tanto. _-¿Buttercup? ¿Tu también?_

 _Escuchó los infinitos regaños de las cuatro mujeres pelinegras. Cuándo por fin creía que acabaron, simplemente siguieron hablando entre dientes mientras consolaban al mismo Satanás._

-Tranquilo campeón, lo arreglaremos. _-Van le hablaba con un inmenso cariño a su primogénito, y el sonreía maliciosamente. Lo fulminé con la mirada._

 **"El amor perfecto no llega hasta el primer nieto", claro que si, pero también llega la primera gran desgracia** **.**

* * *

 **HOLA MIS AMORRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! VOLVÍ!**

 **Con algo cortito, pero lo hice. Y creánme que fue muchísimo esfuerzo ya que me dí cuenta que escribo re mal ajajajaja que sad :(**

 **Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero estoy aquí! Y todo gracias a Aaly que en cierto punto me inspiró para escribir este cap -que lo agregué a canción de cuna xq hablaba de lo mismo, pero con esto le doy fin, a no seeeeeeeeeer-. Y si, querida, lo odia por esa razón :D**

 **Gracias a mis nenas lindas -Aaly, stef y CONO- por dejarme sus queridos reviews.**

 **Aclaración: Zac y Josh son gemelos que nacieron hace ocho meses... y ueno, el nombre es por los hermanos Farro *corazon gay* ahre.**

 **Consulten sus dudas, pasense por mis otras historias, y dejen reviewwwwwwwws!**

 **Con mucchio mucchio amor, Misguided Ghosts.**

 **PD: Le metí relleno al primer cap, léanlo ;D**


	3. chapter 3

Sintió el miedo recorrerle hasta el último punto de sus entrañas. Era Halloween y él se encontraba en el lugar que menos quería estar, en un hospital.

PORQUE ODIABA LOS PUTOS HOSPITALES, LOS DETESTABA.

Tragó saliva al ver a un doctor pasar por la sala de espera. No era ninguna sorpresa que Butch le tenía una fobia inmensa a cualquier cosa que se relacione con la medicina actual. Especialmente a las enfermeras, las odiaba (bastante irónico tomando en cuenta que la mujer que lo adoptó era una). Les temía tanto.

Aunque eso no era lo único a lo que le estaría teniendo miedo ahora mismo.

Miró la hora en su reloj y bufó, no habían pasado ni 30 minutos de que su amada Buttercup había entrado a esa ASQUEROSA CLÍNICA.

Las manos le temblaban y estaba sudando hasta en lugares que no sabía que sudaban. Pero todo este nerviosismo se calmó un poco cuando observó a sus hermanos entrar al lugar. Estos le dedicaron una mirada de compresión porque, joder, que estrés.

Luego pudo visualizar a sus cuñadas, Blossom y Bubbles, junto a sus pequeños sobrinos. Dos hermosos varones que (para el mal gusto de los rowdy's) habían salido IDÉNTICOS a sus madres.

-Y, dime, ¿ya lo entiendes? -decía Brick mientras reía.

-Juro que usaré condón la próxima vez. -todos ríeron, pero Butch solo se puso más nervioso.

A sus 23 años, Butch había cometido el GRAN error de no usar condón mientras tenía -ia tu sabe- con su novia. Por lo tanto, cómo ya sabrán, sucedió este ciclo:

Buttercup ve que no le baja la menstruación.

Buttercup se asusta.

Buttercup se lo dice a Butch.

Butch entra en pánico.

Butch le compra un test de embarazo.

Buttercup se lo hace.

El test de embarazo sale positivo.

Buttercup y Butch se abrazan y se besan con felicidad.

Buttercup y Butch se estresan.

La barriga de Buttercup crece como la santa madre.

Buttercup llora, come, se enfada, ríe y pega en menos de dos minutos cada día.

Butch se estresa cada vez PEOR.

ELLOS SE ENTERAN DE QUE SON DOS BEBÉS.

Se estresan peor.

Buttetcup rompe bolsa.

Más estrés.

Y aquí nos quedamos.

Pero Butch se olvidó de todo, de sus miedos, del ciclo, de sus hermanos, cuándo el doctor (malnacido) le había llamado para decirle ésta hermosa frase:

"Felicidades, señor Him, usted ya es papá".

Y no fue hasta que llegó a la habitación y sostuvo una de sus bebés en sus brazos que pudo poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de que todo esto era real.

Buttercup (que para Butch ahora, ojerosa, desaliñada, y cansada, estaba más linda que nunca) mirándolo con lágrimas y una enorme y sincera sonrisa era real, aquellas dos preciosas bebas que dormían serenamente eran reales, el hecho de que él era padre era totalmente real.

Le agradeció a su esposa por haberle dado a aquellas dos criaturas. La amaba, con todo su corazón, ella era la mujer de su vida y el no necesitaba nada más que se lo reafirme. Porque para Butch, Buttercup (con todos sus defectos y virtudes) era la mujer más hermosa que había pisado la tierra, y así sería por más de 20 años.

Se replanteó como alguien tan oscuro como él había engendrado a unos seres tan puros.

Y volvió a sentir miedo, miedo de perderlas, de no poder protegerlas, de que ellas tengan que lidiar con todos sus demonios. Pero, al ver los confianzudos ojos de su mujer, llenó de aire sus pulmones y juró que iba a morir antes de que algo de eso pase.

 **Me salió lo cursi hasta del culo.**

 **OLA SRES HE VUELTO. Y con un especial de halloween que la verdad no tiene nada pero weno aprovechamos al ocasión.**

 **esta vez narrando como nacieron las gemelas y butch siendo un pendejito33333**

 **LA VERDAD QUE HACER A BUTCH TAN CURSI ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO PORQUE HACE QUE LO AME AÚN MÁS.**

 **y pensar que escribía fanfics de comedia jsjsjsjsjs voy a volver a eso lo juro.**

 **Raise the hand up quién quiere un nuevo capítulo de "Dame una Mano" ahre.**

 **Si les gustó dejenme un GRAN GRAN REVIEW y diganme cuales fueron sus partes favoritas y cuales de mis fanfics son los que mas les gusta33333**

 **Si quieren leerme vayan a mi perfil y chusmeen;D**

 **y nada, los ano. bais.**

 **PD: movimiento para qur el fandom se active otra vez**


End file.
